For Your Services
by NekoKayiaResaKeilor
Summary: Alfred has made it big, he has the fame, the fortune, the love... He never expected that something so unsightly as his past would follow him here.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred put a stick of gum in his mouth, chewing it up and enjoying the strong orange flavor that it gave him. He smiled blissfully, watching the small clouds above him roll by on the slightly windy day. It wasn't raining though and it was a decent temperature, so there was that. He blew a bubble of pink gum before it snapped, content with leaning against the wall of some random building. He wondered if his agent would call him with news on if he got another job sometime soon. Maybe in Paris again, that was a great place. He sighed at the thought of it.

Ivan walked down the street, the bright sunshine sparkling over the lead faucet pipe he held in his hands as he scanned the area in search of the male he was looking for. The little slut he had lost so long ago, who had escaped him by jumping into the spotlight where if he was touched a major investigation would take place, one that at the time, just rising to power himself, he could not afford to risk.

_Ivan grinned as Alfred writhed under his fingertips, pinching and circling his nipples with the pads of his thumbs and pointer fingers, legs clenched around the blonde's waist to keep him where Ivan wanted him. Grunting at the stimulation to his chest, Alfred squirmed under the other's grip, but it didn't get him very far, "Ivan..." He panted._

_"Da?" He asked, gyrating his hips against Alfred's trapped pelvis and pulling harshly at the flesh between his fingers, an aroused shock jolting his own body as he watched them harden turn a dark vivid purple against his tan flesh and eyed the matching hickeys that decorated the prostitute's neck. "Do you want something Alfred?"_

_Alfred moaned, trying to move his hips up to meet Ivan's to wanting friction back desperately. He nodded, eyes looking at Ivan half-lidded, a large blush covering his face, "Y-yes...p-please..."_

_Ivan grinned in the sadistic pleasure of prolonging the moment Alfred was waiting for, the pleasure of playing with this body mercilessly as the minutes ticked by. "Tell me Alfred. What is it you want from me?"_

_The blond whined slightly at being teased, "I want you to fuck me!"_

_"Louder Alfred. I can't hear you~"_

_"I want you to fuck me, okay?" Alfred said louder, more desperately._

_Ivan's hand trailed to his ass, rubbing at the puckered muscles clenched tightly around the small vibrator he'd slid in before they started this session. "How much do want me? Would you have me even if I could not pay for you?"_

_"F-Fuck yes. Just please fuck me!" Alfred groaned, trying to move his hips again to try and get more friction._

_The dominant male removed the slick toy, spreading him with both hands to stare at the puckered opening with a smirk. "Alfred, I'm going to enter you now. What do you say when I give you something so important?"_

_"Please yes! Thank you!" The blond said, moving his hips up into Ivan's hands slightly._

_Ivan slid upward and moved his hips to meet Alfred's, swiftly spearing him onto his erect organ in one smooth moment, before setting his rhythm without waiting for the smaller man underneath him to get used to it. They had been playing long enough that he should be ready, and if not? Well, it was the boys own fault. He had begged for this after all..._

_Moaning loudly, the blonde moved his hips back against the rhythm, greedily trying to get more of Ivan to fill him, craving the rough pace, back arching slightly in pleasure._

_He thrust into the tight smooth heat that was Alfred Jones, his cock swelling inside of it as he felt the muscles tighten around him as though still virgin even after all the times Ivan had used this toy of Mewling, Alfred obviously enjoyed the huge length inside of him, "Aghn...Ivan...harder, please..." He whimpered wantonly._

_And being as kind as he was, and as aroused as he felt, the Russian gave in, moving deeper into the blonde with each swift thrust of his hips. So that not too long after, Alfred let out a loud moan of pleasure, back arching up and toes curling slightly, "I-Iv- nmm..."_

_Ivan moaned as each time he found the other man's prostate he felt those muscles ripple around his cock, at this rate it wouldn't be long before he came. He dove into the blonde increasing his pace tweaking and tugging his nipples. He would make his toy cum before him without an ounce of stimulation to the organ that made him a man and find oh so much satisfaction in doing so._

_Gasping out at all the stimulation, Alfred continued making wanton sounds, desiring Ivan to even touch his length, to increase the pleasure that made him see white with each thrust that the larger man gave, "'m close..." He whined._

_Ivan leaned close to Alfred, biting and nibbling at his ear before speaking his command into it. "Then cum."_

_Panting heavily, Alfred bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes a moment before he screamed out Ivan's name, arching into the taller man as the white liquid spilled out of his length. Leaving Ivan to bury himself to the hilt, balls planted firmly against Alfred's ass as he released his own warm seed into the blonde's tight hole, cumming with the pleasure of physiological fulfillment and the satisfaction of putting his pretty blonde to to use. "Ah. Fredka... My Fredka... I will never let you go."_

_Never._

_But his blonde little slut, his prostitute, his toy, the bird he'd managed to place within a gilded cage had run. Had run as far away as he could get from Ivan, all the while spiraling just out of reach in plain sight._

Ivan shook his head, trying to clear his head of the rage that matched the sun's brilliant rays and making sure his men were in place behind him. His little whore was to be off the stage for a while, or so he'd heard, and should be vacationing right around here somewhere and if he found the little cumslut he'd make sure he couldn't disrespect Ivan with his actions ever again. Words however, well, Alfred's feistiness had always been part of the turn on.

Alfred pulled out his cell phone to look at the time. He wanted to avoid the lunch crowd, so perhaps he could go in a little bit. He had been window-shopping awhile before, but there wasn't anything he wanted from any of the stores, so it was more just wandering around uselessly. Though he had been happy when quite a few people had recognized him.

He smiled with that happiness before moving away from the wall and stretching, looking out onto the street not too far away from him. It was nice to be noticed for his current profession. It just showed how good he was at it and how popular he was. That was always good.

Ivan finally spotted the blond supermodel, walking down the sidewalk a ways in front of them in jeans that clung to his tight ass, and that oversized bomber jacket of his, that he wore despite the nice weather of today. The large Russian smiled in a way that seemed more likely to kill joy than to have come from joy and rubbed his pipe in a nearly suggestive manner. He had finally spotted his prey.

Oblivious to the person now following him, he continued walking with great luxury as he passed the stores on the side of the sidewalks, glancing in a couple of them momentarily to see what they had, but his real aim was finding a McDonalds, it has always been his favorite place to eat ever since he was little. Maybe he would even see more people who knew him.

The Mafioso found it surprisingly easy to go approach his prey from behind. Alfred had obviously forgotten the days when he had to grovel and hide from the men of the street, staying tense and alert because if he didn't he might end up raped or murdered or an interesting combination of both. But that was all right with Ivan, it just made this easier, so much easier, for him. He grinned sadistically as he reached out with his leaden weapon to tap his old employee on the shoulder.

At the strange, heavier and colder tap on his shoulder then a normal finger could produce, Alfred paused in walking to turn around. However, the sight made him pale, "I-Ivan?" No, that couldn't be right, and even if it was, how could Ivan have found him? "W-what are you doing here?" He asked nervously. Ivan was known for his...violence after all. So anything that Ivan wanted with him couldn't be good, especially after...well everything that had happened between them before he had left and gotten a more respectable job. He glanced around a bit nervously, looking for exits out of instinct.

Ivan's smile maintained as he rested his pipe across Alfred's should blades, making the younger man turn with him and walk through the group of his men, heading forward on the sidewalk that would get them back to his car. "I came to town personally looking for you Alfred, you should feel special. I went all out of my way to find you."

He tried moving back against the force pushing him forward, but that didn't do a lot. He glanced nervously at what was obviously some of Ivan's men, "You really didn't need to do that, but you know, it was great catching up with you Ivan, we should do this some other time. Cause I kind of have to be somewhere, you know people expecting me and all that." He lied, Ivan never was one to care about such things, but still, he could hope. He tried to duck out under Ivan's pipe to get away.

Ivan's smile turned coy as he tilted his head to the side, he knew this game and today he was willing to play it only because he knew he would win, and he very much enjoyed winning. "Alright then Alfred," He gave in, stepping away from the male sex symbol. "I meant to meet your brother today anyway. What was his name? Mat correct? Little Matvey, I have not seen him in so long, but I recently found out that he lives at 1669 Maple Dr. In this very town!"

He was about to leave, not going to question Ivan's seemingly kind mood until he was out of range and somewhere safe with lots of witnesses. But he froze at the mention of his brother, the whole reason he had asked for a vacation here so he could visit him. So that was what Ivan was playing at. He narrowed his eyes, "You leave Mattie alone." Alfred growled. He wouldn't usually try picking a fight with Ivan, but the other always seemed to be looking for one. And he would gladly fight the larger man if it were about his brother.

Alfred's response simply served to amuse Ivan, as he chuckled and held his pipe aside, leaving himself wide open as a dare to his feisty spirited whore. "Or what?" He asked confidently, knowing that with his resources he would always have the upper hand. "I have the right to see Matvey as I would like. He probably even has kind memories of me."

The blond narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Ivan. He didn't know what Ivan was hoping to get out of all of this in the long run but he certainly didn't want the other around his brother. Alfred looked at Ivan, who had exposed himself, but the other still had the pipe...he wondered if he could make it. Oh well, he never was one for thought. He moved forward, fists curled and taking a punch at Ivan's face at the challenge.

Well well well, the slut actually had the guts to do it. And Ivan. Well, Ivan let him do it. It meant the blond was willingly coming to him, initiating the first piece of physical contact and Ivan was highly amused by it. When the blonde tried to step back, away from Ivan he found Ivan's pipe behind him, pushing against his ass until he stumbled forward into the arms of the large Russian man.

Alfred blinked in the confusion of what just happened, instead of hitting the man and stepping out of range or even getting hit over the head with the pipe, he had fallen into his former boss's arms. He was frozen for a moment, strange sense of familiarity coming over him this close to Ivan. Alfred pushed back, trying to stand up properly and away from the other.

Ivan did not allow him such freedom, still holding him close, smiling down at his toy. HIS toy. "Alfred, I'm far more interested in you than I am Matvey, if you just listen he'll never have to know about the little bomb I planted in the boiler room while both of you were at lunch. So you had best obey me child."

Freezing completely at the words, he stared up at Ivan, "You didn't." Alfred said, eyes wide. He wouldn't be all too surprised if Ivan was serious, but that was way too far, even for Ivan...well okay maybe not, but it was _Mattie_. Sweet, innocent, little Matthew, "You wouldn't!" Everybody liked Matthew; he always got on people's good sides, no matter how much of a jackass they were. Unlike Alfred who seemed to have a God-given gift to piss off more people then he could ever please. Example: Ivan apparently.

The big Russian's response was hardly reassuring as he affirmed what he did with a nod and a comforting pat on Alfred's back. "If you choose to disobey I will give you a warning by blowing up Matvey's house when you two are not in it, perhaps killing a couple neighbors in the process. Then if you still do not listen to me I will simply take your brother and leave you here. Alone. If you come to me within 24 hours after I take him I will free him. If not I will start trying to seduce him. But if you are good I will reward you."

Right 'reward' which could simply mean that he could get less tortured then what Ivan was thinking...if torture was what Ivan was thinking. Still, Ivan was talking about murdering innocent people. That wasn't good, but neither was simply giving in. He kind of liked his life as it was Ivan-free, but apparently that was coming to an end. No way would he let Ivan try seducing Matthew either, that was not a life he wanted for his brother, "And what exactly do you want with me again?" Alfred questioned suspiciously.

"I want your services again Alfred." He replied, lifting Alfred into his arms as he continued walking, "I want you to be my slut."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Word Count: 2,065**

* * *

"W-What?" That was what this was all about? Ivan must have been joking, "Are you serious right now?" All this big fuss just so that Ivan could fuck him? Yeah right. Nobody would try that hard for just a slut. Even if Ivan was a bit: 'you stay with me or die, rawr'.

"I want you Alfred. I want you back in my bed on a regular basis. I enjoy having your warmth in it night after night." Ivan stated honestly. He wanted to fuck and ravage and completely claim the blond. To take what he wanted, knowing the little slut would grow to enjoy him taking what he wanted as well.

He frowned a bit, "Look, there are plenty of other desperate sluts you can abduct off the streets that you could probably fuck. But I ain't one of them." Not anymore, and he liked that, had more self pride and everything now.

Ivan shook his head in denial, one hand resting on the small of Alfreds back so his pipe lined up with the blond mans spine and the other going to fiddle with his cowlick. "Nyet Alfred," his voice came out in a stern command. "I don't want anyone else. I just want you. Or if I fail to gain you I shall take your brother and do my best to train him to act like you."

Alfred bit his lip to hold in the sounds of pleasure that would have come out with the touch of his hair. He blushed madly and tried to move Ivan's hand away from his hair, squirming back against the pipe, "N-no! Don't...hm...don't touch Mattie!"

Ivan tugged harshly on the cowlick, taking wicked joy in Alfred's pleasurable torture. "Then you will come with me, Da?"

Alfred mewled a bit, moving back to try and be closer to the one providing the pleasure, though at the same time trying to get out of the pleasure, knowing he shouldn't be enjoying it. Why did Ivan have to be having this conversation while he pulled at that cursed hair? And he still doubted that Ivan wanted him just for the sex, "B-But..." He muttered out weakly. He shouldn't, right? But wasn't if for the best? But he had a plan to get away, hadn't he? He was sure he did, but he couldn't remember.

"But nothing Alfred." He said, loving how the American squirmed under his hand. What a lovely country to produce such a lovely creature, and to give Ivan a place in life where he might know the joys of dominating whomsoever he wished. "I will destroy your loved ones if you do not submit to me."

Shaking his head the slightest bit so that his hair wasn't pulled more than necessary, Alfred tried to get his body under more control and get back his common sense to try and think straight, "No, don't." Destroy his loved ones? That sounded terrible. One couldn't destroy loved ones so easily, could they? But to submit to Ivan... would that really save people? And what would happen to him if he did?

"If you are with me they will be safe." Ivan's smile was as near to genuine as it ever got in public, (which wasn't really saying much to be completely honest) as he stroked Alfreds ero zone. "And I will reward you for doing well. I am a reasonable man, we will keep time open for your showings and sessions, if it gets too hard to keep things a secret we will simply say we are a couple."

Alfred didn't think too much on the words as his eyes closed at the attention that Ivan was providing to that one spot, a small moan escaping him. He had one thought, that Ivan had thought this through, about what to do if Alfred said yes or no. Still, he had left this life behind, way behind, in the stone age behind.

Still, it couldn't be so bad, save his family, have his job, let Ivan continue working on that small hair. No but, he should try and escape... or just stay. He felt like he was fighting himself now more than he was Ivan. That was probably what the taller wanted too, "I don't want to be owned... by you again." By anybody really, but Ivan was the one asking for such a thing at the moment.

The crime syndicate's most notorious leader knew that well enough, he had always stated he didn't appreciate Ivan's dominance before (at least when he'd stopped caring as much about the exorbitant funds Ivan lavished on him). But it didn't matter, Ivan also knew Alfred had quite the hero complex, and there were many friends and family members he loved dearly, leaving many an advantage for Ivan to exploit. He had once had Alfred without much trouble to show for it, without having to lower himself to actually asking for the pleasure of the other mans company. "I will take care of you Alfred," Ivan purred, his pipe seeming to disappear as he slipped a hand beneath the waistline of Alfred's pants. "I will make you enjoy every moment of lost freedom."

Alfred tried to get away from the wandering hand, whimpering a bit in a mix of want and unwant. He wanted to get away from Ivan with a passion, but part of him was scared that Ivan would leave and he wouldn't be able to find him again and then Mattie would be forced into being a slut all because of him and did Ivan have to put his hands down his pants? "No but... freedom's good." Damn it, protest more!

"Well you may be free of any obligations aside from those owed to me." Ivan replied, tugging harshly at the cowlick and cupping Alfred's manhood. "It's not like you don't enjoy me."

He couldn't help but moan out, hips moving up to meet the stimulation, closing his eyes again in embarrassment. They were still on the street too. No, he shouldn't enjoy it, but Ivan certainly could and would get him bothered so quickly. Stupid body betraying him like this.

The Russian continued touching him, massaging and stroking areas of Alfred he remembered to be most sensitive. He leaned over Alfred's shoulder, lips brushing his ear as his breath came out hot, his voice sultry. "So Alfred? Will you come with me?"

He opened his eyes almost to try and find the voice, eyes clouded with lust. No, he couldn't go with Ivan, he just had to say no and Ivan would go away then he could find Matthew and get him out of town, out of the country even, "Y-Yes..." No, say no damn it! Then again it was saving Mattie... and Ivan was touching so many amazing places. No, he was suppose to say no!

Ivan grinned victoriously and increased the speed of his administrations, ready to bring his little pet to the height of pleasure. Feeling his own sadistic pleasure at the way the other man writhed helplessly in his arms.

Alfred brought a hand to his mouth, holding in the moans and mewls his body tried releasing, why couldn't Ivan move them into the car at the very least? He moved against the hand in want for pleasure though, back arching, somewhat glad of the support Ivan was giving him. He hoped that nobody was seeing this.

Ivan kept going, supporting the smaller man and smirking at passersbys who seemed too scared of Ivan and his men to interfere with what he was doing though he knew many of them wanted to tell him to get a room. He enjoyed watching them eye Alfred, enjoyed them knowing the little blond belonged completely and utterly to him. Though if they stared too long he scared them away with a glare, Alfred was his to stare at, only his and they shouldn't have that pleasure. "I am so glad you've chosen to be sensible Alfred."

Alfred didn't really register Ivan's words, just concentrating on the pleasure that he was receiving from the hand, hanging his head and biting down on his palm, trying to make as little noise as possible. He wanted to pant out heavily, but his pride got in the way as he felt himself growing closer and continued gyrating against the hand for more friction.

The dominant man licked at Alfred's earlobe, before nibbling and biting it lightly. "Cum for me Alfred. My cute little slut~"

The words only excited him more, though he would never admit it and he came inside of his jeans, biting down on his hand harder to hold in the sounds of complete bliss as his body spasmed with the aftershock of the act.

Ivan's hand was removed from Alfred's pants and he licked the white droplets from it before picking up the blond once more and getting into the backseat of one of his cars, laying Alfred down on his lap and gently stroking his hair. He'd finally caught his prey, he had retrieved his lost prostitute.

Panting heavily and relaxing against the lap, he looked out the window of the car wondering what he had just done. He hadn't even struggled that much, and had just cum under Ivan's manipulative hand. None of that was good, especially since he had just agreed to signing away his own freedom to go back to how his life used to be, as Ivan's whore. He really needed to figure out a way out of this mess.

"So little one, what is it like? Do you enjoy the fame and fortune? Having men and women who don't even know you falling madly in love with you?"

Yes, he did. Ivan should know how much he liked attention and admiration, even from those he didn't know. He loved it actually, but he didn't want to confirm that. Alfred sat up, trying to get away from the others lap and petting hand.

Ivan let him, watching his new acquisition scooting into the seat closest to the door, "Well Alfred? Aren't you going to speak to me?"

Alfred shook his head back and forth, determined not to say anything to the taller. One so that the other couldn't use anything he said against him and secondly because that's what he did when he was pissed off at somebody, he didn't speak to them. The longer he ignored them the angrier he was at somebody.

"I know!" Ivan explained in a way that mocked any innocence he might have ever possessed. "We could pick up Matthew on the way to my hotel, I'm sure having a civil conversation would be much easier for you with him here~"

Glaring angrily, Alfred crossed his arms, giving in quickly at the mention of his brother, "What do you want to know already?" God, what was the point of Ivan wanting to have him talk if he was just going to be a mindless fuck toy? Bastard.

"I just want to talk. To know my companion~"

"It's not like this is the first time we've met! You know about me so don't act like you don't!" Ivan could probably pass off as a mind-reader, easy as can be. He just knew things about people that he shouldn't. And Alfred was sure it wasn't just his paranoia talking this time.

"There is always more I can learn." Ivan leaned toward Alfred, placing a hand on his thigh.

Alfred looked away slightly, small blush coming back as he avoided looking at the other, "Well I'm talking, isn't that what you asked for?" Just as long as Mattie wasn't pulled into this.

"Da. I just want you to be yourself." Ivan smiled. "Like you used to be~"

"Like I used to be?" Alfred frowned, "What, you mean when I was your whore?" And was once again.

Ivan shrugged, "Or when I first met you. Do you remember? The day in the coffee shop?"

* * *

**That's it. Sorry it took so long~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Word Count: 1,869**

**Sorry for the slow updates, hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

_Many years Prior_

_August 18th_

_Alfred smiled as he took a drink from his coffee. He sighed at the warmth. It was getting colder, which of course meant trouble for him. He stretched his legs out of the booth, eyes closing a bit as he relaxed visibly._

_Ivan walked into the shop, ordering something from the trembling employee at the counter who scurried to do his business. Scanning the shop when he was done to find almost no empty seats though some of the tables occupants looked ready to jump if he headed in their direction. Instead he headed for a large booth occupied only by a blonde man and his coffee, nodding to the long seat across from the man with a cool smile. "Would you mind terribly if I were to join you?"_

_Opening his eyes, Alfred looked up at the taller man, blinking to look around at the full coffee shop, "Oh yeah, feel free." He said, smiling pleasantly and pulling his legs closer and sitting up more so that the other man could have more room._

_Ivan sat with his large foaming drink and smiled as the trembling waiter showed up with a small sandwich and a pastry before scampering away once more. It was times like this when he felt good to be the boss. "Well hello then, I am Ivan. What is your name?"_

_"I'm Alfred F. Jones, the awesome. Nice to meet you Ivan!" Alfred said cheerfully, "Are you German or something, cause you kind of speak funny." Which was true._

_"I am Russian." Ivan replied, taking a sip of his coffee._

_"Oh, so you're like a commie? Well, I'm glad you got some sense knocked into you and came to the good US of A to be capitalist!" Alfred said, flashing a thumbs up in approval._

_Ivan chuckled, "The Russian Federation is not communist Alfred, I have always lived among capitalism."_

_Alfred raised his eyebrows, turning his head so he could look at Ivan with one eye, "Uh-huh..." But then he grinned at the taller again, "Good one, you're funny, tell another."_

_"I am not joking. It is a historical fact."_

_Chuckling a bit, he nodded in approval at the joke, "So how long have you been in America then?"_

_"Oh, I have been here since I was very young, the accent simply sticks."_

_"Oh really? I wouldn't have thought that it would." Not in the USA, but that meant Ivan had been capitalist for most his life, so that was good "But I guess I wouldn't want any American accent I had to fade away if I moved to like Russia." Not that he ever would. Like ever._

_"Well it has. It is not as heavy as it used to be though."_

_It used to be thicker? That was hard to imagine, "So do you come here often?"_

_"Da, I own this place."_

_"Wow really? I had like no clue who owned it. That's awesome!"_

_"It has it's perks."_

_"Has its perks? You get to run your own business! Get to tell people what to do, fire people you don't like. That is like way cool!"_

_The Russian man chuckled, "As I said, it has it's perks. How about you Alfred, what is it you do?"_

_"Um..." Alfred stared blankly like a deer in a headlights before looking down, "I'm um... in between jobs at the moment. But I'm trying to like become a supermodel, because how awesome would it be to get paid like a gazillion dollars and get everybody's praise just for standing and looking like you look?" Best job ever._

_"I hope you accomplish your goal then, you are certainly attractive enough for it."_

_"Wow, you really think so?" The blond asked, blushing a bit, "Thanks!" He grinned. Then again he wouldn't really be a slut if he didn't look good._

_"Of course I think so, why would I lie?" Ivan downed the rest of his coffee in a gulp, "I do not actually give compliments often."_

_Alfred smiled up at the older, slight blush still staining his cheeks, "Well then extra thanks. Not many say I'm handsome." And it was really sweet too, in its own little way. Though Alfred supposed there really wasn't any point in a stranger lying to him._

_What a sad understatement, Ivan had not said he found the blonde handsome, he had said he thought him attractive. And Ivan was not attracted to those he deemed merely handsome, the blonde was something gorgeous in his own quirky way. Soft blonde hair shining in competition with his expressive blue eyes and a ten thousand watt smile that neither could beat. Alfred could pass himself off as well as any of the lovers Ivan had chosen and was much more approachable than some of them. Nonetheless, he smiled, tilting his head as he examined his new acquaintance. "You are welcome, it pleases me to compliment you."_

_The younger smiled, nodding, "Well it pleases me too, so I guess it works out for both of us." Alfred teased lightly before taking a gulp of his drink, letting the warmth of it to soak in. Ivan certainly was nice. Most people who sat down across from him ignored him or called him annoying, if they sat down next to him at all that was. "Though if we're being honest you're not so bad looking yourself." Alfred said, closing one of his eyes and examining the other through just one of them even if it could have been taken as a wink. It wasn't as easy as it sounded to find hot guys wandering the streets really. Then again, with as many things as Ivan was wearing for all he knew the other could just have a pretty face._

_Ivan smirked, leaning back against the back of the booth, "Da I know I am."_

_There was no point in starting with dishonesty now. Ivan's problem with people had never been his looks. It was normally the criminal tendency and the "bad attitude" that people blamed their dislike of him on._

_Laughing loudly Alfred nodded, "Dude, that's great, I am so amused right now. You're pretty cool." For a Russian commie anyway._

_"_Spasibo,_ I'm glad you find me impressive." Most people he spent time with were impressed for rather different reasons, that and petrified..._

_"Pasta? Um... I don't have any pasta but okay." Nor did he see how it related to Ivan being sort of cool._

_"Pasta? Who mentioned pasta?"_

_"Dude you did, like five seconds ago... um... spastido or something?"_

_"_Spasibo_ means Thank you in Russian."_

_Alfred blinked a couple of times, "You still speak Russian?"_

_"Da, it is my first language. I think in it."_

_"Wow, really? Say something else!" Alfred said, grinning like an idiot and looking with big curious eyes._

_"_YA russkiĭ_ ."_

_"That sounds so cool! I have like no idea what you said!"_

_"I said I am Russian."_

_"Really? Weird... so you're a Ruski! I always wondered where that name for Russia came from."_

_Ivan chuckled, "You are-" A soft vibration ended the words and he pulled a small black phone from his pocket it, checking it with pursed lips. "I'm sorry but I believe I will have to cut this conversation short."_

_"Oh, yeah okay." Alfred said, blinking a couple of times before smiling, "Well it was nice meeting you then Ivan."_

_The Russian nodded, absentmindedly flicking a card in Alfred's direction and pausing on his way to stand to throw the blonde a smile. "Da, as I said before a pleasure. That is my number if you'd like it, if not hand it to the waiter on your way out."_

_Picking up the card, Alfred looked at it a moment before smiling at Ivan. He put it in his pocket, "I guess you'll be hearing from me soon then."_

_Ivan left with a parting, "Goodbye Alfred." heading out the door in somewhat of a hurry, pausing only to scan the street for any threats before heading for the small black mercedes waiting for him at the corner._

_Gulping down his coffee and watching the tall man leave through the window until he couldn't see the other, he called over the waiter to ask for the check before he left._

_A couple days went by before Ivan would find a text message,_ "Hey Ivan, it's Alfred. Met at coffee couple days ago. We should hang sometime?"

* * *

Looking away at the memory, Alfred softened a bit, "That... that was a very long time ago Ivan..."

"But it was quite enjoyable, was it not? You cannot say you were not attracted to me then."

"I was, then again I've always seemed to have a thing for jackasses." More like overbearing and dominant people, but jackass sounded much better. It was probably just because of what his previous profession had been.

"Oh? But I was so kind until you tried to run."

"Hey, your definition of run is different than mine! I just got a job opportunity that didn't have to do with you! It was a change in careers okay!"

Ivan shook his head, "But the first time you tried to run was before the job was offered to you."

"Oh right... that time. Well I need my freedom, okay?" Alfred snapped, wishing he could cross his arms, but Ivan was still really close, so that would imply his arms getting closer to the tall man, which he was totally not going to do.

"I do not like it when you run from me." The Russian frowned, shaking his head sadly. "It is better when you stay, and if you stay willingly you will remain free."

"That doesn't..." Alfred started, frowning a bit at the weird twist in logic. Ivan usually used logic to make things illogical, "It doesn't work like that! But um... I would like to keep my job and all my family alive and well..."

"So you will work for me again, da? It will be beneficial to their health."

Still not looking into the violet eyes, instead the back of the front seat to the left of him, he bit his lip, nodding in agreement.

Ivan leaned over to Alfred, pulling his chin toward him and letting their lips connect a moment. "Good. That is what I wanted to hear~"

Alfred didn't say anything, looking up at Ivan almost suspiciously, "I still don't believe that you would chase me down and do so much shit to try and get a slut back to fuck. What else do you want?"

"All I want is you. You are like a doll, a prized piece to my collection."

"Wow." Alfred deadpanned, "Thanks."

Ivan smiled, happily ignoring Alfred's sarcasm. "I knew you would be happy to be back."

"Yeah, so enthused. Love it." Alfred rolled his eyes, frowning even with his use of sarcasm that usually helped to make him feel better during compromising situations.

"Oh don't worry. I know you do."


End file.
